A Meeting Of Heroes
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: The Teen Titans Visit The Museum Of Metro City's Newest & Incredibly Handsome Hero, Post-Movie


_**I Wish I Was The Owner Of The Teen Titans & Megamind, But I'm Not**_

_**

* * *

**_**Metro City, Standing Tall And Proud For Not Just It's History, But It Has Been Christened ****The Home Of It's Newest Protector - Megamind!**

**And Today Will Be Like No Ordinary Day - For A Group Of Young Heroes Called The Teen ****Titans Are Visiting The Newly Opened Museum Dedicated To The Incredibly ****Handsome Hero!**

"Here We Are Titans, Metro City" Robin Exclaimed As He Piloted To T-Ship Towards The Museum

"This Is Gonna Be So Awesome" Beast Boy Complemented With Glee

"We're Actually Gonna Be At A Museum Dedicated To A Villain-Turned-Hero" Cyborg Followed Up

"Who Is This Megamind You Speak Of" Starfire Asked With Curiosity

"He's A Being That Came From Outer Space, Just Like You" Raven Answered

"I Heard When He Was A Villain He Had Quite The Rivalry With Metro Man" Robin Announced With Pride

"Oh yeah, he too came from outer space" Beast Boy replied

"And After He Defeated Metro Man, He Started Feeling Lonely So He Created a new hero named Tighten" Cyborg followed up once more

"unfortunately Tighten turned out to be more villain than hero" said Raven

"Which prompted Megamind and his sidekick Minion to do the impossible - Save The City" Beast Boy pronounced

"I also heard he has a smokin' hot news reporter named Roxanne Ritchi For a girlfriend" Cyborg Said with a smirk

"Nice" Beast Boy wickedly complemented as he & Cyborg Fist-Bumped

"Amazing" Starfire replied in Amazement as the Titans entered the museum

unbeknownst to them Watching them from a pair of binoculars designed by his Brain-Bots Was the Ex-supervillain himself

"Minion, who are those gifted young teenagers" Megamind asked

"Those are the Teen Titans, Sir" Minion Answered

"Teen Titans huh, what makes them so gifted" Megamind pondered as he continued to look on

* * *

Meanwhile inside the museum the Titans were in shock and awe on how the museum was designed

"Ooooooohhhhh" Was all the Titans could say as they started looking all over the museum

"who knew such a newly built establishment can be dedicated to him?" Raven complemented

"Such wondrous settings, and exhibits" Starfire followed up

The titans wondered all over the museum exhibit after exhibit each talking about how one alien Being Went from Villain to Hero

"I guess he likes to rock out as much as we do" Beast Boy complemented at one the exhibits He and Robin were standing next to

"and who knew he had a taste for inventions" Cyborg said

After almost 5½ hours in the museum the titans decided to head out

"dude, that place has got to be the Cats Pajamas!" Beast Boy said with excitement

"It Is" a familiar voice replied from behind the changeling

"Robin, It's him" Cyborg exclaimed as the rest of the Titans turned around

"Ollo, you must be the Teen Titans" Megamind extended his hand out

"You look to be this Megamind, this town speaks of" Robin replied as he shakes his hand

"let me just say it is such an honor to meet such gifted youngsters like you" Minion announced With grace

"Why thank you" Raven blushingly replied

"this whole city knows a lot about you" Cyborg said

"Trust me, this city has known me a lot; from the day I first landed here" Megamind replied

"Which happens to be December 17th" Beast Boy asked

"exactly" Minion answered the shape-shifter

"Wow" Starfire & Raven chanted in unison

"I Know" Megamind answered with glee

* * *

The Titans, Minion & Megamind Socialized for quite some time until….

"so dude, where's your news reporter of a girlfriend" Beast Boy asked with a smirk

"Right Here" said a female voice while sneaking up from behind

"Ms. Ritchi, you scared the jeepers out of me" Megamind replied while standing behind Minion

"Sorry, I couldn't resist; so who are these youngsters you're talking to" Roxanne Asked

"We're the Teen Titans, Ms. Ritchi; I'm Robin This is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven & Beast Boy" Robin replied

"Hello, Ms Ritchi" The Rest of the Titans said in unison

"A Pleasure to meet you all, And please call me Roxanne"

"To What do we owe this pleasure on this late afternoon into early evening" Minion asked

"I was just passing by" Roxanne Answered

"That's Funny, cause I was about to ask them to join us at the Lair for a little Mixing 'n Mingling"Megamind said

"Aw, dude that would be awesome" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Count Us In" Robin followed up as he and the Titans headed to the T-Ship

"so you're the same news reporter that Megamind has a thing for" Raven Asked

"Yes" Roxanne Replied with a blush as she got in her News van

"You're so lucky" Raven said with a devilish smirk as she joined the Titans in following Megamind back to the lair

* * *

_**You Have Just Experienced Crossover History **_

_**Read & Review**_


End file.
